


An Imposter Has Been Discovered

by angelicwerewolf



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Original Work
Genre: Banter, Infection, No Plot/Plotless, also both of these astronauts are indeed weird space faun-goat things, capricorn is gay for r3dd bc I said so!!, gus jr is r3dd’s adopted son, ironic last name for r3dd, there’s an obvious movie ref going on with r3dd, very brief blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26686333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicwerewolf/pseuds/angelicwerewolf
Summary: Capricorn-9 did not anticipate a damn thing and he’s not sure whether he should be impressed or disappointed in himself.
Kudos: 3





	An Imposter Has Been Discovered

**Author's Note:**

> there’s little to no descriptions of Capricorn and R3DD’s appearances bc I still am not quite sure what they’ll look like yet under their suits, aside from the decided horns and tails and hooves appearances for almost both.
> 
> Anyways! Their suit colors is red suit and black suit. he/him for both ocs

It had taken little to no time for Capricorn-9 to notice something was amiss with one of his dear fellow crewmates, after all he’d known this one for so long now it was impossible not to pick differences apart.

R3DD-8219– Gus— has always been the quiet, timid sort that kept his distance and only really talked when addressed or to someone he knew the most. Capricorn happened to be the only individual on board to have known him way before they took up this gig and yet Capricorn hadn’t seen his quiet friend the whole day, or much of him at all.

That on its own wasn’t suspicious, of course, everything that’s led up to R3DD’s out of place behavior _was_ however. He remembers noticing this shift a number of weeks ago, when his buddy came back from a mission with two other members. He looked so sick and disgusted about something, but at the time Capricorn didn’t think that was out of the ordinary— They aren’t exactly human members unlike most of the others, too, so weird fevers like that weren’t exactly of huge concern, at least to whatever kind of weird faun, goat, creature thing they are.

_Maybe Gus’s still sick._ Capricorn tried to reason some intrusive thoughts away. _Or_ _maybe he’s still recovering, even, and just doesn’t feel too friendly._

Capricorn thought with a defeated shrug and sighed. It’s worth giving him a visit later, see if he’s alright or needs anything. For now— He had to do his part and fix the task at hand.

The astronaut stepped back, the clinks of his hooves disturbing the silent whirls of the electrical room, and got to his knees to open an electrical box below him. He just needed to fix some funky wires before it burned themselves and the damn station to the ground. Anyways—

He carefully pulled the two wore down blue wires, attempting to replace and reconnect them without electrocuting himself.

That’s at least what he _would’ve_ done if the vent off to the side didn’t suddenly swing open and from it poked a familiar red helmet with the silly stuck-on DIY halo at the top. Worst of all: He had a crack on his helmet and a small splatter of blood. 

Capricorn was as if frozen, still holding the two wires together, his helmet conveying every form of _done with this shit_ despite not being visible behind it at all. R3DD didn’t dare move a muscle or make a peep, opting for a staring contest with Capricorn instead.

This new R3DD was a lucky bastard that his tail wasn’t within slapping reach.

A minute passed.

Then a few more seconds of silence and staring.

“You infected Gus.”

“No one will believe you.”

R3DD darted back down into the vent, much to Capricorn’s aggravation. “Come here!” He shouts, abandoning his task to lunge himself across the short distance into the vent itself.

Capricorn himself only got half-way in having successfully latched into R3DD who dropped a makeshift weapon in the ensuing struggle. Their tails thrashed and hooves clunked noisily yet nobody seemed to notice or even come anywhere near close to the electrical rooms— Perhaps for the best. Capricorn wasn’t about to admit he was against booting R3DD into space.

“Let go of me!” R3DD hissed in a way he usually wouldn’t have been able to. The noise was unlike those their kind could make; and it scared him.

But he pushed through, overpowered his fears of death at the hands of someone he’d known for so long, and dragged him out the vent. His buddy didn’t relent but something looked as if it clicked in his brain and stopped just enough for Capricorn to restrain him. It’s as if he was giving R3DD a hug— a very tight, squirming hug with both arms and legs to pin him there. He didn’t struggle as much now, but still fidgeted.

“Listen,” Capricorn pants against his lens, fogging them up. “Gus was my friend—“

“ _Was?_ ” R3DD interrupted. “I’m still here, Caprisun.”

“Capricorn.“

“I’m still the same old R3DD,” He reached up and patted Capricorn’s helmet. “Just not entirely. I have your buddy’s memories and sentience and adapted them as my own.”

“That hardly makes it any better.”

“Would you rather have a Dead R3DD or an Infected R3DD?”

“I’d rather have a R3DD that isn’t a murderous.. infected.. _Thing!_ That’s what I’d rather.”

“Aw!” Now— Something Capricorn did not know is his newfound infected buddy was the new R3DD’s own newfound strength. He was a lanky guy under all that uniform, but the host’s bodily capabilities were not limited to the fungus controlling it. Before he was quite cramped in the vents, now he had more space to work at.

In one fell swoop Capricorn was screeching. R3DD flipped the both of them around and pinned him down facefirst. “What a shame.” R3DD’s knee pressed down the small of the crewmate’s back, twisting both arms behind him to lock them in place.

Capricorn hit his head against the floor, groaning, “Ughhhh.” He was quick to relent. He wasn’t what R3DD was now and to fight back barehanded was a foolish decision. Speedrunning inevitable death, if you will. “Just get it over with.” The crewmate told the impostor parading as R3DD. “Kill me like the poor dog you killed already.”

“Dog?”

“Not a literal dog. It’s a saying.”

“I killed no dogs or crew members, Caprisun! How dare you accuse me of such a heinous act I haven’t even _committed_ yet?”

“Oh _god_.” In a big yawning groan, Capricorn demanded again. “Just do it.”

“No. For real, I did not kill anyone. Correction,” He lets go of the cramping arms and reaches over to take off his helmet. “I _hurt_ someone but not to kill them. I can’t let my child see that.”

“That’s _Gus’s_ kid,” He let his arms go limp at his sides. Not putting up a fight at all. “Not yours.”

“Last time I checked, I _am_ Gus now.” Then he stepped off Capricorn entirely. “Anyways. Your other buddy is at the medbay and stable. They don’t know a thing, but you on the other hand..”

“You’re gonna kill me, are you?” Capricorn truly was not putting up a fight. He was still facing away from his friend when he sat up, considering things for a moment, before he turned back around still on his knees. R3DD looked severely different from what he did last time he checked.

He certainly looked infected, mutated in some places, but still _him._ R3DD— who was aware of the staring— flicked his tail and leaned in to smoosh his nose against Capricorn’s helmet lense. “No.” He said. “You. I like you.”

“I— What?” He isn’t just about to admit he’s blushing. No way. He flicks his own tail irratably and huffes. “Yeah. Right.”

“You’re the lucky one.”

“Is that Crewmate Gus or Imposter Gus speaking?”

Mindful of his horns, R3DD carefully hooked a claw under Capricorn's helmet and nudged just high enough to expose some warm rosy cheeks; to which R3DD smirked at and planted a prolonged, awfully gentle, kiss to the cheek. “I’ll let you decide.”

He pulled the helmet back down, put his own back on, got up and dusted himself off. “Don’t let the imposter bite, Caprisun!” Then he left out the door. His hooves clunked well into the distance before Capricorn was left in the quiet electrical whirs once again.

He pressed a hand to his helmet’s side, sighed, and gulped. “I need to keep him from murdering the others.”

**Author's Note:**

> r3dd: I’ve never done anything wrong in my life, ever, I’m not the imposter  
> capricorn: *The Hall Of The Mountain King starts playing*
> 
> btw if some don’t know the reference, R3DD’s based off John Carpenter’s The Thing from 1982. That’s why R3DD’s numbers are specific, I just flipped 1982 around into 8219. uvu As for Capricorn, he’s based off my zodiac sign bc why not


End file.
